I don’t love you anymore
by RBlack
Summary: The light side wins the war years after Hogwarts, however how will Harry deal with his new disability and can he be brought home?This is a OneShot fic


I don't love you anymore.

One-Shot inspired by Travis Tritt's Song "Anymore"

Note that I do not own Harry Potter or any thing related to the books or movies released from JKR's wonder thoughts. If I did I probably would be in the Bahamas drinking and watching dumb tourists, instead of sitting here writing this. 

Please note this is a one-shot story I thought of and wrote up real quick.

I would LIKE to see another author take and run with this story make it into a novel length fic. It has so much potential. If you are interested in doing so please

Email me and lets chat about it.

I don't love you anymore.

3 years after the largest wizarding war in over a thousand years, Harry Potter now 27 years of age, twice savior of the wizarding world lay in his hospital bed in his private room at Saint Mungos. This is where Harry had been since the last hour of the war.

When brought in he was thought to be all but dead. He had many grievous injuries that came about in the final battle. Hundreds of the "light" side died that day. Harry's battle group lost many of its precious members as well. Hannah, Susan, Colin, Hermione, Remus, Flitwick, Dean and most notably Sirius, all gone that fateful day. Trying to insure that future Magical and Non-Magical children had freedom of fear that had plagued the world for over 20 years.

Due to the extent of his injuries Harry never made it to the funerals, or the celebrations that followed.

In a simple explanation Harry wanted to die. Reason? Harry Potter was now confined to a wheelchair. He had lost his legs in the final battle.

See even in the wizarding world there are limits on replacing limbs when severed. It simply had very little chance of working.

So Harry Potter has now lain in this same bed for three years, with few to no visitors. It's not like they didn't come. Harry turned them all away, ashamed to be alive when so many others were not, and the fact that he now felt that he was half a wizard.

Only one continued to attempt to break through the solid walls Harry had built around himself.

"Gabby"

No not Fleur's little sister. Gabby Ostheim, Harry Potter's wife of four years now. Yes that's right wife. Let's take the story back eight years to explain.

Eight years ago.

Harry Potter and his battle group were in a fire fight like most others they had encountered the last few months. All but one thing, they weren't in Brittan.

They had been sent on assignment to the continent and were now in a fire fight in a small wizarding town in Germany.

German supporters of Voldemort were killing local villagers without thought, woman, children dead, it didn't matter. Once Harry and the battle group arrived

372 of the 1817 locals had perished. After hours of battle the dark finally lost it footing and fled for their lives, which only meant they survived another fifteen minutes of so until Harry and his battle group caught up to them. The policy on the light side had changed greatly, once it was subdue and capture however with the losses they had taken with that policy, it was now kill or be killed.

And they took that stance VERY seriously.

Each member of the battle group had a haunted look in their eyes from the mass amount of death they had been forced to witness and hand out themselves.

However as the battle had ended the battle group had returned to the small village to assist and heal as many as they could in order to save what they could from the loss of the battle.

Harry Potter stood in the center of town watching in pride as his battle group helped in any way they could to help repair the lives of the village. He had just seen Hermione running towards him.

As she reached him she told him that there were a group of locals trapped in the church however the wards locking them in where much more powerful than she could handle.

Harry followed Hermione to help removed the wards to get the townsfolk out, once there they combined there magic and nearly forty minutes later the wards fell and once the doors to the church came open townsfolk scattered looking for loved ones. Hermione had left to assist others, and Harry just stood there staring at what he deemed the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. She was perfect in his eyes. It was like he knew her before he had ever lay his eyes on her, a connection that wasn't to be broken through life or death. It just was…

She was sitting on the stage of the church staring back at the messy black haired man that had saved her and her village. She too had similar thoughts and felt the same drawing connection to him. Neither had spoken, it wasn't until a loud crack was heard above there heads, and a beam began to tumble from the rafters heading straight towards the girl.

Harry immediately sprang into action and called a quick wandless "ACCIO" to save the girl.

She quickly flew into his arms just as the beam and parts of the roof crashed to the floor in a mighty thud.

Harry carried her down the steps of the church towards a small grassy area across the street and made to set her down. Only to his surprise she wouldn't let him go. He sat and held her for hours; they talked after an hour or so. He found out her name was Gabby, that she was single and eighteen and that for no explanation at all he was in love with her, she had told him exactly the same. From that day forward she never left his side.

Nearly almost exactly a year from Voldemort's destruction they married. Those rare "alone" moments during the final year of the war where what kept Harry going. Gabby brought such love into his life; she gave him a happiness he had never experienced before.

And that was why now three years after the war Harry Potter could not let his wife break his walls, in short he didn't deserve her or so he thought. He couldn't provide or her, and frankly he didn't know if he would be able to give her the children she so desperately wanted, and if he could what would his children think of him? He didn't want to be ashamed of by his family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabby Potter walked into the hospital for what felt like the five hundredth time, she was worn down tired and emotionally drawn. She however was determined to make her husband see that he was needed, and she didn't care if he could walk or not.

She wanted her husband home and she wasn't talking no for an answer, she would NOT let him tell her he didn't love her again. She knew it was an act, that he felt she would be ashamed of him.

It simply wasn't true.

Walking toward his door she stopped a moment and strengthened her resolve, then she flew open the door as if in a towering rage.

Gabby began to yell "Harry James Potter you WILL be coming home with me today, you WILL not tell me you don't love me, and MOST OF ALL you will stop thinking that I am ashamed of you."

At her declaration she fell to her knees praying to the gods above that this would do it, she would end her life if he said no, he didn't know it but due to the strange connection they shared, she was slowly dieing without him by her side.

She dared to look up at his face, only to find him staring back at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

Harry thought for what seemed hours but was mere seconds.

'How can she show so much devotion and love to me after all this, I am half a man can't she see that?'

"YOU ARE NOT HALF A MAN, YOU ARE HARRY JAMES POTTER HUSBAND TO ME GABBY POTTER, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALL YOUR OTHER TITLES AS THEY ARE NOT YOU. NOW ARE YOU COMING HOME WITH ME OR NOT?" Gabby screamed.

Harry lay motionless staring into the beautiful ocean blue eyes of his wife. And it finally clicked after three years of making himself and his wife suffer.

It didn't matter.

She loved him for who he was, not what his is.

He was a husband, Lover, and Friend.

And that's all she needed. All she wanted.

He blinked to let the tears fall. Then spoke one word.

"Yes"

Gabby was ready to walk out to rebuild herself when she finally recognized that he had just spoken.

"Yes?" she asked.

A small grin slid up his face.

"Yes, Gab, I want to go home. I have so much to atone for when it comes to you, I just hope that you will be able to forgive me, I have been such as ass over the last three years." Harry told his love, his voice cracking trying to hold back his tears.

Gabby stood up and quickly took into her husbands waiting arms.

Harry recalled the first time he had told her that he didn't love her anymore. It was false to the extreme.

His very being required her presence. His heart was part of her, and holding her in his arms as he was now he felt better physically and mentally than he had in three years.

Unknown to him, she did too.

Six months later…

Harry Potter now at home with his wife didn't think life could get any better. He had left the hospital the day she demanded he come home. Things were hard for him for a month or so. He had forgotten that he could live with and without the aid of magic very nicely.

A large welcome home party happened the seconded month he came home and he had to put up with a lot of harassment from his friends and what remained of his battle group.

He finally got to say goodbye to those that gave so much for everyone else, most regrettably their lives.

Now six months later Harry Potter decided to write his book. "Legend before Birth the life of Harry Potter"

He was in his study in the large house he and Gabby had moved into just after they had married. Working on the final chapters of the book. When his wife burst into the room the largest smile on her face he had ever seen, and tears running down her face.

"Harry! I've got such good news!" she cried happily.

"What is it Gab, if its good news what are you crying?" Harry asked.

She screwed up her face and blew him a raspberry.

"You prat, you better tear out the last pages of that book, cause your not done yet. You will have to write MANY more chapters for your twins to read once they get old enough." She told him.

He sat there in concentration for nearly five minutes before it hit him like a bludger to the head.

"Twins? Your pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Yep" was all the reply he got.

His facial features couldn't have changed faster; he thought his face would explode from the feeling he was feeling. The largest grin appeared. He snatched up his wife and sat her in his lap.

"I'm gona be a daddy?

She nodded.

He couldn't help it he did just as he was told and snatched up the last chapter of his book and tossed it up in the air yelling out "desintigo" the pages exploded into a shower of confetti and rained down upon them.

Harry just looked at his wife and thought.

'I don't love you anymore?

No I don't.

I love you always and forever.'

End …


End file.
